Genetic Chaos
by Phoenix NightStar
Summary: There is more chaos as Doctor Eggman returns from his retirement, kidnaps eight children for his plan. But one will escape and alert the Sonic heroes.


**Story summary with more information: a year after the events of game, Sonic Generations.**

**Doctor Eggman retired from evil became a teacher and changed his name to Professor Robotnik. It took six months for him to become bored with his new life, and decides to return to part time evil. **

**This time his plans will use seven special children, the Chaos Emeralds and the DNA of eight different animals. **

**Will his plans work this time, or will one of the children throw a monkey wrench into his plans. Now for the important part, I don't own Doctor Eggman; I do own the eight children and Einstein the robot parrot.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

It was nearly midnight, in the Hoh _Rainforest __of Washington State, as a northern spotted owl flew silently pass a strange shaped tree, he flew above an hungry cougar was watching a herd of black-tailed deer. _

_Deep below the strange unnatural tree was a hidden laboratory. Doctor Eggman was the only human in the place, and he was working on marking exams for Technology class. Everything was going to plan, by day a teacher passing on his knowledge to young minds and by night he was planning evil._

His latest plan involved Deoxyribonucleic acid of eight different species of animals, and eight young humans; trouble-makers and runaways.

_The whoosh of metal wings, made Eggman's arm slip, leaving a mark on one of the papers, he growled and looked up as a metal bird, which was the size of a falcon came flying in, squeaking._

_"What is it now …." Eggman snapped at the bird, _"Doctor, Doctor, come quick, there is a problem with one of the creatures" he squeaked. Eggman turned to the annoying bird, "Einstein, what are you talking about, all eight were fine a few hours ago," he snapped.

Flying in circles, Einstein said "Well sir, the Master Emerald brat is starting to beep and there is a slowing of the pulse rate. And if you ask me, I think the poor kid is dying".

Doctor Eggman left the room, and entered the tube room. Seven of the tubes were in a circle around a main one; it was this centre one that was beeping and flashing, a sure sign of a problem.

Cursing Eggman turned to Einstein "Why didn't you do something, you useless bird!" he shouted, "without helping this brat creature will died".

"I do something, I came for you sir" Einstein said, Doctor Eggman growled. "Sir," came a kind female voice, as a pump human-like entered the room, "please remember your blood pressure" she said with a smile.

"Miss June, now is not the best tim…" Eggman said to the robot, "no it isn't, I told you I, was against this idea, from the hour of my awaking, and now looking at what happening, you are about to kill a child" she interrupted.

Doctor Eggman Sighed, "fine, you're right, Einstein prepare to release Mas1234 and take him to recovery".

It took an hour to free the creature known as Mas1234; he was an albino King Cobra. The boy was sixteen years old, and was about 5ft in height. He had the upper body of a reptile, and was lacking his hair, with his hood taking the place of it, his lower half was snake-like and he was lacking his legs. This boy was the greatest and the hardest of the creatures to make, turning a warm-blooded mammal human into a cold-blooded reptile snake. Unfortunately he wasn't looking the best, his heart was slowing and his breathing was messed up.

As Doctor Eggman, Einstein and Miss June, were wheeling Mas1234, into the recovery room, no one noticed that another one of the creatures had woken up.

Floating in the strange purple liquid in tube Pur198 was a young Lynx girl. Her eyes were open, and she was looking around, tying to make sense of this strange place and the strange voices inside her head.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000**

**Thank you for reading this chapter, please come again.**

**Some character information**

**Einstein is a robotic scarlet macaw, he is nasty, cunning and annoying. **

**Miss June is Doctor Eggman's house keeper, and Aunt, she looks children, baking and housework. She is also the doctor's voice of reason, if and when he listens to her. In appearance, she is 5ft 7ins tall and is more female-like then his pawns. **

**Extra info: Mas1234 is a king cobra. **


End file.
